J'aurais bien voulu
by Junnie
Summary: On croit parfois qu'on a tourné une page. Et bien souvent, on s'aperçoit avec horreur du contraire. Et dans ces cas là, certaines mesures s'imposent. Et on ne choisit pas forcément les plus agréables.


OneShot sur les paroles de Babylone Circus, avec la chanson J'aurais bien voulu. Groupe français de style indéterminé, avec de superbes chansons, j'ai absolument flashé.

Hum... Que dire d'autre. ah euh oui ! C'est triste. j'espère que vous allez aimer. Moi perso, ya des passages que je me suis trop fait chier à écrire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'au final ça rend bien. J'espère ! A vous de me le dire.

Bonne Lecture ! Bisouilles !

* * *

J'aurais bien voulu

****

Par le passé :

Nous avons connu une histoire. Une « histoire »… HAHA ! _J'ai _connu cette histoire. Pas elle. J'ai tout vécu tout seul, comme toujours. Sauf que là, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'à la fin.

_Seul… _La solitude est la pire chose qui existe, et je l'incarne. On a toujours des amis avec qui rire, pleurer, se détendre, devenir hystérique…. Vous savez, ces amis sur qui on peut compter toute sa vie, même dans les pires moments de haine… _On a toujours des amis. _Sauf moi. Être seul. Penser seul. Agir seul. Se distraire seul. Travailler seul. Manger seul. S'intéresser seul. Rire seul. Vivre seul. C'est moi, vous l'avez deviné. On me verra toujours entouré de gens, populaire et admiré : la solitude est l'une des choses les plus faciles à masquer : un sourire sur le visage et hop ! Tout le monde n'y voit que du feu. Mais la réalité n'est pas toujours ce qu'on voit. Parce que j'ai beau être entouré, je reste seul et misérable. Parce que personne n'est comme moi ni sur la même longueur d'onde. Parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes préoccupations que les autres et sans doute aussi parce que quand je me lève le matin, ce n'est pas dans la joie mais plutôt dans le : «Putain ! Une journée de plus à vivre. » Même dans mes ébats sexuels je suis seul au final. Une fille de plus ou de moins… je n'en ai rien à foutre : je n'ai aucun lien avec elle, aucune affection. Rien en commun. Enfin si… une nuit pas plus, et des fois moins. Après elles retournent dans leur univers chaleureux, auprès de leurs amis et des personnes qui les aiment pour de vrai. Tout ce que je n'aurai jamais.

Moi je repars dans ma noyade intérieure, dévoré par mes pensées et rongé par l'angoisse. L'angoisse d'un jour nouveau, l'angoisse d'affronter le futur sans personne à mes côtés, l'angoisse de ne jamais m'en sortir. Et encore, c'est la nuit le pire. Le jour, quoi de mieux que de chasser toutes mes peurs dans les moqueries, le travail, l'excellence ? Mais la nuit… c'est effrayant de s'endormir seul, sans sentir autour de sa taille des bras réconfortants. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne m'endors jamais avant une ou deux heures du matin. Avant, même si je suis dans mon lit et que je ferme les yeux, ma terreur ressurgit accompagnée de quelques fantômes malveillants. Petit, je m'imaginais mort. _Mais quand on est mort, on ne pense pas. _J'ai tout aussi peur au réveil. Peur de l'échéance de cette nouvelle journée, peur d'être seul à nouveau le soir. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de moi, peur des autres. _Je suis une erreur._

Il y a eu elle. Septième année. Séparée de Ronald Weasley. Trois mois de sexe, d'affection de ma part, d'attachement, et de sentiments ignorés jusque là. Complicité, bonheur, joie de vivre. Amour. Et elle… Elle jouait son rôle à merveille. Et comme un con, je me suis autorisé à y croire, parce que cela a toujours été ce que je recherchais. De l'affection, de l'attention, de la compassion. Quelque chose d'autre qu'un vide infini. Puis tout a dégringolé ce jour là. Elle m'a tué. En fait, elle me tuait lentement depuis le début, à toujours faire semblant. Elle n'était pas avec moi, elle était dans les bras de l'autre, elle le voyait en moi… Et moi je me retrouvais en elle. Elle est arrivée un soir essayant d'avoir l'air grave, resplendissante au fond d'elle, triste au dehors, bouillante en dedans. Ses mots ont défilé à mes oreilles, je réalisais sans trop comprendre. Doucement la vérité me frappait et je me rendais compte que je m'étais tout dissimulé moi-même. J'avais fermé les yeux sur la réalité et les avais ouverts sur un rêve. _Un rêve. _Si bien que je n'avais pas voulu voir le réel Et j'en payais le prix. J'étais paralysé, prisonnier de cette torpeur, priant pour que le temps se ralentisse et qu'elle n'arrive jamais à la fin de son discours. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre, je ne pouvais pas la convaincre ni la ramener vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas me sauver. Et elle continuait, imperturbable, sans se rendre compte qu'elle assistait à mon décès.

- Ecoute, Drago. C'est fini. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais… Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi. Je le croyais je te l'assure, mais je m'aperçois que je cherchais seulement à combler le vide laissé par Ron. Ce serait malsain de rester avec toi pour ça, tu n'en as pas besoin. Et puis, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Je suis désolée, j'aurai du m'en apercevoir plutôt, mais que veux-tu… Je suis comme tout le monde, je fais des erreurs. Tu en étais une. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Oublions tout. Revenons en arrière, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Cela vaut mieux. Mais avant d'oublier tout, sache que… Cela a été des moments forts entre nous. Je regrette que cela soit arrivé ainsi. Je suis vraiment consciente que je te fais du mal mais, on n'y peut rien. Alors… je vais arrêter de venir te voir. Et on en reste là. Oublie-tout. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi… Fais le pour moi.

Et puis elle était partie, sans se rendre compte de ma lente agonie. _Douce sensation que de mourir. _J'étais toujours tétanisé, mais au fond de moi je hurlais : « Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! » J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi prostré dans mon fauteuil, les yeux fixé dans le vague, immobile et éteint. C'était fini. J'étais relégué au statut d'erreur. Et je m'éveillais lentement du rêve qui s'était transformé en cauchemar. Je ne savais plus. Je ne savais pas. Comment j'allais survivre après ça, comment j'allais me lever chaque matin, manger, boire, aller en cours, dormir, penser, exister… Pas après ça… Je ne pouvais pas, je n'étais pas assez fort. Et pourtant je le devais. Alors je fus bien obligé de reprendre mes habitudes d'avant. _Solitude quand tu nous aimes…_ Je ne me voyais plus en personne… En fait je ne me voyais plus du tout. Un sentiment de détachement s'était emparé de moi : j'étais ici, mais je n'étais plus présent. J'étais hors espace, hors lieu. Je ne me percevais plus. Je n'étais qu'un mort vivant. _Et plus mort que vivant._

Le lendemain, elle couchait de nouveau avec Ron. Et je le plaignais franchement.

_**A présent : **_

J'entrais dans la salle. Richement décorée, peut-être même un peu trop, elle était déjà bondée de centaines d'invités, tous plus chics les uns que les autres. Certaines femmes se retournèrent sur mon passage : les hommes bien faits de 26 ans et célibataires devenaient rares. J'étais un des derniers, et en plus personne ne pendait à mon bras. Quelqu'un se précipita soudain sur moi :

- Dragooo !!

- Leetish !!

J'admirais la petite femme que j'avais en face de moi. Elle était magnifique. Cheveux platines, teint de porcelaine et yeux de feu.. Sa robe aussi était splendide, très chic, pas trop prétentieuse… Leetish avait toujours eu du goût dans la diplomatie. Et une grosse dose de classe aussi… Vous savez, la classe naturelle que certaines personnes ont, qui montre qu'elles sont vraiment bien nées et ne sont pas nobles par mariage, mais par grandeur d'âme et par la personnalité qu'elles dégagent. C'était ma Leetish. En deuxième année quand j'étais dans ma dernière, prodige du Quidditch, je l'avais formée. Elle était désormais la première joueuse féminine à obtenir de meilleurs scores que Harry Potter. En même temps elle n'avait pas sauvé le monde.

- Tu es venu finalement ! Je n'en étais pas sure.. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas toutes ces soirées mondaines où tout le gratin de la haute société sorcière se rencontre…

- Ouais.. Je vois que tu retiens mes discours sur toutes ces personnes prétentieuses et superficielles qui ne font que se montrer et exposer leur richesse, histoire de rester populaire.

- Oh mais tu es populaire à ta manière Drago… Le bel ange renfermé dont aucune fille ne détient le cœur… Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes. Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir t'enfoncer dans ta solitude… Alors peut-être qu'à bientôt 27 ans, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un ! Tu es charmant, tu n'auras aucune difficulté, tu le sais.

- Je sais surtout que la solitude est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

Je n'avais pas voulu casser l'ambiance, je ne voulais pas pourrir la vie des autres avec la mienne. J'avais juste parlé sans réfléchir. Un autre de mes dons. Je vis son regard s'aggraver et elle me fixa, comme si elle lisait en moi.

- Cela ne peut pas te hanter toute ta vie Drago. Tu vaux plus que ça. Et elle ne mérite pas que tu te détruises pour elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Elle s'approcha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai sur le front. Quelqu'un toussota derrière.

- Ah ! Drago ! Je te présente Gath. On va se marier dans deux ans.

- Ah ? C'est officiel maintenant ? Interrogea le dénommé Gath, ironique.

Je lui souris. Cet homme était parfait pour elle, je le sentais. Il avait des boucles noires autour d'un visage enfantin et plein de malice, un regard intelligent et une manière très respectueuse de s'adresser à elle.

- Rooo ! Gath ! Tu sais que je considère Drago comme mon grand-frère ! C'est normal que je le mette au courant !

Je fus touché par ses paroles, plus que par les tonnes de déclarations d'amour que je recevais les jours de Saint-Valentin. Je serrai la main du jeune homme.

- Ravi de te rencontrer ! Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis dans le Quidditch. J'organise les matchs, tout ça…

- Ah ! C'est donc ça le dénominateur commun !

- Oui ! Leetish est une joueuse exceptionnelle ! Tu as fait du beau travail !

- Bon, les gars ! Je sais qu'on pourrait parler de Quidditch jusqu'à notre mort mais si on ne va pas s'asseoir à table maintenant, on n'ira jamais.

Elle nous prit tous les deux par la taille et nous entraîna à grand pas vers la salle de restauration, lieu où la soirée débutait et se poursuivait dans la salle de bal.

- Mais Leetish : les places sont déjà attribuées.. Je lui fis remarquer.

Elle me fusilla du regard et Gath explosa de rire. Nous comparâmes nos invitations et furent soulagé de voir que nous étions à la même table. Seulement…. Qui était avec nous ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir d'elle même lorsque nous trouvâmes notre table, mise pour sept, un peu isolée des autres, dans un recoin de la somptueuse pièce, éclairée par l'un des lustres. Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées y était assise, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtai subitement : je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus, j'étais paralysé. Mon sourire se crispa et mes jambes tremblèrent légèrement. Leetish m'empoigna fermement et me força à avancer tandis que je recomposai mon visage pour effacer toute trace de mon malaise soudain mais toujours bien présent. On s'installa sans crier gare et Hermione, surprise par cette nouvelle agitation, leva ses yeux timides sur nous, s'attardant un peu plus sur moi. Combien de temps déjà ? Une dizaine d'année que je ne l'avais pas revue. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante.

- Salut Hermione ! Je te présente Gath, mon fiancé ! Et tu te souviens sans doute de Drago Malefoy!

Je savais que Leetish croisait souvent Hermione puisque cette dernière travaillait au ministère et que Leetish s'y rendait souvent. Croisant mon regard, elle me sourit hésitante. Je me contentai de soutenir son regard qu'elle baissa.

- Bon ! Je dois passer aux toilettes ! Désolée ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

- Je t'accompagne ! S'écria Gath en s'élançant à la suite de Leetish.

Je maudis mentalement les deux de me laisser seul avec elle.

_J'aurais bien voulu pour passer le temps  
Te serrer dans mes bras amicalement_

- Alors… Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Lui demandai-je après une longue minute de silence.

- J'attends Ron, Harry et Ginny.

_Mais le temps qui passe n'est pas à tes yeux  
Un argument apparemment suffisant_

Elle avait parfaitement compris ma question. Et je ne voyais pas quel intérêt elle trouvait à me rembarrer. Peut-être parce que le jour du dernier combat, c'était moi qui avais sauvé Ron et pas elle. Peut-être parce que c'était mon père qui s'était précipité pour prendre un Avada Kedavra à la place de Ginny et pas elle. Je m'en foutais en fait. Je venais de faire une tentative de réconciliation, elle n'avait pas saisi l'occasion, très bien ! Qu'elle n'attende plus rien de moi !

_Alors je reste à ma place et tu restes à ta place  
Mais quittes moi cet air suffisant  
Alors tu restes à ta place et je reste à ma place  
En attendant vivement le printemps_

- MALEFOY !!!!

Ron venait d'arriver, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Je me levai et le serrai dans mes bras. Vu son regard surpris, Hermione ne savait pas que Ron et moi nous revoyions souvent. Et Ron, vu son sourire, n'avait jamais entendu parlé de notre histoire. Tant mieux.

- Alors ! Comment ça va ? T'es venu accompagné ?

- Ah euh non ! Je fais cavalier seul. Comme d'habitude…

- Bah, je suis sur qu'en fait t'as quelqu'un mais tu l'aimes tellement que tu veux la garder juste pour toi !

Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire qu'il se trompait. Gath et Leetish revinrent et saluèrent tout le monde (Harry et Ginny se tenaient juste derrière Ron.) La conversation commença, animée et enjouée. Je parlais souvent, m'esclaffait avec Gath quand nous taquinions Leetish. Hermione restait silencieuse la plupart du temps, je l'ignorai totalement. Jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à parler de leur futur anniversaire de mariage. Et oui, cinq ans c'est pas rien !

- Ah, ben on va aller dans les Caraïbes, une croisière bien calme, où les seules épreuves de la journée seront bronzer, manger, boire et dormir… Ca va être génial !!

Hermione lui sourit et commença à faire un topo sur la situation politique des Caraïbes. Je la fixai sans m'en apercevoir. Cette révélation avait été un choc pour moi : je me rendais compte de tout ce qu'elle avait et pas moi. Et que quelque part j'étais encore dépendant d'elle : elle avait réussi à refaire sa vie mais pas moi. Je m'étais trop attaché à notre « histoire » mais pas elle. C'était quoi mon problème déjà ? Ah, oui.. elle. Putain !

_J'aurais bien voulu t'enlever en voyage  
Une croisière de rêve au pays des mirages  
J'ai cherché un paquebot, et c'était la galère  
Les rames étaient trop courtes pour atteindre le niveau d'la mer_

Tant de choses que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi que je n'aurais jamais et qu'elle avait pour toujours. Quand Hermione se tut, elle s'aperçut que j'avais les yeux sur elle et le temps de trente secondes il y eut un échange entre nous, un contact. Elle baissa les yeux la première, sans doute à cause des miens, peinés. J'essayais de me raisonner. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Elle vivait parfaitement sans moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'en étais toujours là ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tourner la page, cette foutue page ? Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même.

- Et toi Drago, tu fais quoi de ta vie ?

Je la regardai. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Eh bien, après avoir été commissaire pendant 6 ans, ces quatre dernières années, j'ai privilégié ma carrière militaire dans les commandos. J'ai été promu colonel il y a quelques mois.

- Je ne savais pas que le ministère de la Magie avait une armée ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Ah ben je l'ai appris en y entrant. C'est dur, la plupart des hommes sont des cinglés. Je m'entends bien avec eux.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Harry. Même si ça fait drôle de t'imaginer en uniforme !

- Tu dois être sexyyy ! rigola Leetish

- Et ta famille ?

Hermione avait légèrement rougi. Je la regardai étonné… Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous morts non ? Ah, je compris.

- Et bien, je n'en ai pas fondé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

La conversation fut détournée par Gath, mais nous restâmes les yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

_Alors je reste à ma place et tu restes à ta place  
Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air suppliant  
Mais si je reste à ma place et tu restes à ta place  
A l'automne on attendra le printemps_

Je me sentis soudain oppressé par tout ce monde, cette atmosphère qui n'était pas mon élément, cette nourriture raffinée, ces gens chics, ces habits brillants, le champagne, les escarpins, les nœuds papillon, les paillettes… Ma tête se mit à tourner et ma vue se brouilla.

- Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter une minute.

Je me levai et pris la direction des toilettes que je devinais plaqué or. Je savais qu'ELLE était la vraie raison de mon malaise. Je la voulais. Oui. J'étais bien obligé de me l'avouer. En une heure, tous nos contacts échangés dix ans auparavant m'étaient revenus à l'esprit et je m'apercevais avec angoisse que malgré tout ce que j'avais cru, je n'en avais toujours pas fini avec elle. J'espérai seulement que personne n'avait réellement compris la cause de mon malaise. Je fis couler le robinet et me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Je contemplais mon visage un instant, puis je regagnais ma table et me rasseyais, en face d'elle. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux, j'évitais de lui rendre son coup d'œil.

_J'aurais bien voulu réagir virilement  
Me jeter sur toi et t'arracher tous tes vêtements  
J'ai su rester digne ou alors un peu niais  
J'en bouffe encore ma casquette et j'ai du mal a digérer  
Que je suis assis en face et pas à tes cotés  
Qu'à tes cotés ya plus de place et qu'je ne peux pas rester  
Même si c'est juste en face c'est juste pas assez  
C'est pas juste tout court et j'me sens comme condamné_

- Ca va Drago ? S'inquiéta Leetish.

Je devais être pâle.

- Ouais, ouais. Juste un coup de chaleur soudain.

- T'es sur ? Tu veux pas aller prendre l'air ?

Je réfléchis.

- Ouais, si. Je vais m'aérer deux minutes.

- Je viens avec toi !

Je ne regardai même pas Hermione. J'avais tout voulu sauf ça. Je ne voulais pas être seul avec elle, je ne voulais pas avoir l'occasion de péter les plombs et de tout révéler. Ce serait pire que ma mort. Elle me suivit jusque sur la terrasse où nous fûmes les seuls. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Puis elle brisa le silence qui m'importait tant.

- Tu as changé Drago.

- Sans doute.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, au fond ?

_J'aurais bien voulu avoir une pêche d'enfer  
Te sourire sincèrement  
Te dire "Ouais, ça va super"  
Mais j'ai du mal à mentir, surtout quand c'est pas vrai  
J'ai l'ego dans les chaussettes et les godasses sur le point de craquer_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

Elle pesa ses mots avant de les prononcer.

- Tu es loin, distant. Je veux dire… pas qu'avec moi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu aurais dû être avec quelqu'un, avoir des enfants, une femme… on… On dirait que tu t'empêches d'être heureux.

- Peut-être que je ne sais pas être heureux.

Je fus moi-même étonné de ma sincérité.

- En tout cas, c'est évident que tu ne l'es pas dans cette situation. Change de vie Drago ! ça ne peut pas être pire.

Je ne trouvais rien à lui dire. Elle m'énervait, pourquoi était-elle toujours persuadée de détenir la vérité ?!

- Il y a pas mal de choses qui t'échappent Hermione. Je suis content pour Ron.

Et je m'en allais pour rejoindre la table. Je pris ma veste et annonçai dans un faux sourire :

- Je suis désolé, je me sens trop mal. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Excusez-moi d'interrompre ainsi votre soirée. Désolé pour tout.

"Change de vie Drago !" Cette phrase me résonnait toujours aux oreilles, et elle avait bien raison pour une fois : il était tant que je change. Que j'abandonne cette vie qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne et que j'arrête de me voiler la face : je n'avais plus rien à faire parmi les gens heureux, à essayer de les imiter sans y réussir pour autant, avec des résultats très peu convaincant. Oui, il était temps que je change et que j'accepte la proposition que j'avais refusé quelques jours auparavant. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour moi. Je leur lançai un dernier regard, les embrassai des yeux, et je repris le chemin de la sortie, encore incertain. Je me forçai à ne pas me retourner : un mouvement de travers et j'étais sur de revenir sur mes pas. Or pour le bien de tous, il ne fallait pas. Une étrange sensation m'envahissait, entre tristesse et soulagement : je laissais derrière moi toute possibilité de vie heureuse, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel je m'engouffrais. Mais pour leur vie heureuse à eux, il le fallait. Je n'avais rien à voir avec le bonheur. Et même si je mourrais d'envie du contraire, je ne pouvais pas m'insurger. Ma vie était ainsi faite. Et j'essayais de me convaincre que ma décision était la bonne, et qu'elle était irrévocable.

Je traversai la salle, pas encore certain de la direction que j'allais prendre, une fois la sortie franchie. Je descendis le splendide escalier de moquette bordeaux qui menait à la porte et m'engouffrai, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues sombres.

- Drago ! Drago !

Je m'arrêtai. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, et il y avait un vent d'enfer ! Hermione ne distingua pas mes larmes des gouttes de pluie.

- Oui ?

- C'est à cause de moi que tu pars ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Oh.

Je repartis, elle ne me suivit pas. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Des larmes silencieuses, amères, retenues depuis bien longtemps. Je me noyais en elles. Et plus je les sentais couler le long de mes joues, plus ma décision s'avouait nécessaire et irrévocable.

_J'aurais bien voulu être un de ces gars  
Qui ne craint ni la pluie, ni la nuit, ni le froid  
Au menton carré, qui ne pleure jamais  
Qui s'en va, qui s'en va sans regrets_

- Drago !

J'entendis le claquement accéléré de ses talons aiguilles sur le trottoir mouillé.

- Oui ?

- Ecoute, je sais que tout aurait pu être différent, mais… à l'époque, j'étais une adolescente perdue, inquiétée d'une quantité de tout ! Je… l'erreur est humaine ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles !

Sa voix s'était brisée et elle éclata en sanglot. J'étais très surpris.

- Tu es avec Ron, Hermione. Il n'y a aucun retour possible en arrière.

- Je sais ! Je ne veux rien changer ! Juste avoir ta considération. Savoir que tu vas bien, que tu refais ta vie… Juste… Je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans une dépression… Je… veux que tu sois heureux !

_J'aurais tant voulu qu'on en reste là  
Tourner les talons, merci, ciao, basta  
Mais j'ai le cœur en mousse et la tête en bois  
Même si j'ai la frousse, ça ne m'empêchera pas  
De traverser la brousse, de braver l'effroi, de tendre le pouce pour partir avec toi  
Même la mort aux trousses, ne m'arrêtera pas  
Jusqu'a c'que tu m'ouvres la porte de tes bras_

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrai contre moi.

- C'est un peu trop tard tu ne penses pas ?

- Je..

Je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche et l'embrassai sur la pommette.

- On se reverra au Paradis.

oOOOO0000OOOOo

_...Solitude quand tu nous aimes…_

_...Un rêve..._

_...Je suis une erreur..._

_...Douce sensation que de mourir..._

_...Mais quand on est mort, on ne pense pas. ..._

_...Et plus mort que vivant..._

_**...On a toujours des amis...**_

_oOOOO0000OOOOo_

_Drago._

_Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais lire cette lettre car tu es parti sans laisser aucune trace. Mais j'ai besoin de t'écrire, pour mettre mes idées au clair, pour savoir où j'en suis et où je vais. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon esprit à vrai dire… Je suis complètement paumée. Je ne crois même plus savoir qui je suis exactement. Je voudrais te retrouver mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais._

_J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois heureux. Je n'imaginais pas qu'après cette soirée, ce fameux 15 décembre, je ne te reverrai plus. Aurai-je du comprendre que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais ? J'ai le sentiment que tout est ma faute, si je t'avais aidé, si je m'étais aperçue de ce qui se tramait, peut-être que tu serais resté. Quelle aveugle j'ai été ! J'aurai du être là pour toi, te dire que tu pouvais tout me confier, démasquer tout ce qui te passait par la tête… Tu me manques cruellement Drago, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou en plein milieu de la poitrine. Je m'en veux tellement… Je… Je suis la plus grande coupable. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu n'allais pas bien. J'aurais du comprendre que c'était un adieu que tu nous faisais quand tu as pris ta veste, quand tu t'es excusé… Personne n'imaginait que tu nous quittais pour de vrai. Pourtant j'aurais du savoir._

_Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Je m'en veux. Je t'en veux. Atrocement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me laisser toute seule comme ça ? Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre sans toi ? Tu étais comme ma moitié, et là je me retrouve déchirée en deux. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour me prendre dans tes bras… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'aimais pas ? Tout le monde t'aimait Drago. Seulement tu ne t'es jamais laissé aimé. Comme si tu pensais que tu n'y avais pas le droit, que tout était faux. Tu aurais du te confier à moi ! Comprendre que j'étais là pour toi comme tu l'avais été pour moi. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais compris que je t'aimais sincèrement ? Comme des tas d'autres personnes ! Tout aurait été plus simple ! Mais bon… obstiné et borné, c'est bien toi. Tu as tout sacrifié pour les autres si bien que tu as fini par sacrifier ta propre vie. Je te haïrais si tu ne me manquais pas autant._

_Je pense sans arrêt à toi. Je sais que tu voudrais que je sois forte et j'essaie, je te jure, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pense à toi. A ce que tu as du enduré. A tout ces messages qui indiquaient que tu n'allais pas et que je n'ai pas reçu ou que je n'ai pas su déchiffrer. Je suis une mauvaise détective et toi un excellent comédien. Comme je le regrette ! Tu serais encore à mes côtés sans ça._

_Je me repasse ce fameux dîner sans arrêt, en essayant de retrouver le moment où tu t'es décidé, ce moment où j'aurais pu te faire rester parmi nous. J'aurais pu te faire changer d'avis, changer ta destinée… Peut-être pas : j'ai l'impression que tu avais fait ton choix bien avant ce soir là. Peut-être bien avant de me connaître. Tu es absent et moi je suis là, stupide, à m'apercevoir qu'au final je ne sais plus rien de toi. Ce que tu pensais réellement, ton vrai point de vue des choses… As-tu aimé la vie un jour ? J'en avais l'impression à une époque. Mais maintenant les données sont chamboulées et je n'en suis plus si sure. Pourquoi avoir décidé cette fin là ? Je ne réalise même plus l'ampleur du mot fin !_

_Je me souviendrai toujours de ce fameux matin… Et cette lettre… Cela faisait déjà trois mois que personne n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi : ton appartement était vide, tu n'avais laissé aucun nom, aucune adresse…j'ai sauté de joie en voyant cette lettre du gouvernement. Enfin des nouvelles de toi ! Et puis, une phrase. Une seule horrible phrase : Colonel Drago Malefoy, décédé au cour d'une mission suicide en Roumanie._

_Et là, je te jure que le temps s'est arrêté._

_Je suis allée à ton enterrement, et pourtant je ne réalisais toujours pas. j'ai pleuré sur ta tombe et j'y ai déposé des roses blanches, celles que tu adorais. Je me sentais isolée parmi ces militaires insipides et sans visage. Peut-être que certains s'étaient battu sous tes ordres ou à tes côtés… Je ne le saurai jamais. A vrai dire, je crois que je suis morte avec toi._

_Si tu me voyais… je suis dans un sale état. Et je ne t'ai pas pour me consoler, parce que c'est toi que je pleure. J'ai hurlé ma douleur pendant des jours, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête, j'ai essayé de tout faire sortir de moi, mais cela ne m'a servi à rien parce que j'ai toujours aussi mal et tu n'es jamais revenu. Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Partir en sachant que tu ne reviendrais pas ?Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Je m'en veux à mort. Je me sens faible et désespérée. Je te promets pourtant de vivre, et ton souvenir vivra à travers moi. Je serai ta mémoire. Pour que personne n'oublie jamais l'illustre Drago Malefoy et tout ce qu'il a accompli pour les autres et jamais pour lui. Je ne réalise toujours pas que je ne te verrai plus jamais, que je ne te parlerai plus, ni te toucherai… Rire, manger, boire, me faire du thé, me hurler dessus, me prendre sur ton balais… tu ne seras même pas à mon mariage ! Je n'aurai plus rien de toi vivant. Me voici arrivée au point mort. J'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre tu vas passer la porte et t'écrier : « Hé non ! Tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'une grosse farce ! » Mais c'est sans espoir. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir._

_Voilà. Je ne sais plus comment finir cette lettre parce que je t'ai tout dit, mais pourtant pas assez. Pourtant il faut que je la finisse sinon, je sens que je vais m'effondrer et plonger à nouveau dans mes souvenirs et mon chagrin. La vie est dure Drago. Mais tu aurais pu rester avec moi._

_Leetish. Je t'aimerai éternellement._

_PS : J'espère que tu te plais au Paradis._


End file.
